


Why do I love you?

by Nexys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: L'umanità ha perso, in quel giorno. Ha perso quasi tutto. Levi Ackerman si è visto passare tutta la vita davanti, quando ha saputo della disfatta di quella spedizione maledetta. Erwin è tornato ferito mortalmente, e la morte lo ha accarezzato senza riuscire a portarselo via - non ancora, almeno. Introspettiva sul suo risveglio (Levi's POV), perchè Levi è l'unico che non lo ha mai abbandonato, nemmeno al suo capezzale.





	Why do I love you?

Lo odiai.  
Il primo sentimento che provai, quando una guardia giunse a comunicarmi la notizia del ritorno di Erwin e l’esito della spedizione, fu odio. Odio perché non era stato lui a presentarsi. Odio perché la sua assenza aveva un solo significato, un solo fottutissimo significato, in quel frangente.  
“Il Comandante è tornato”.  
Ed ebbi paura, anche se sapevo che non fosse quello il termine corretto. “Paura” pura e semplice mista a odio, anche per quella dannatissima guardia, che non ebbe il coraggio di dirmi se fosse tornato vivo o meno. In qualche modo, era tornato. Ma dalla sua espressione, compresi che neanche lui lo sapeva.  
L’odio si fece intenso nel momento esatto in cui una folla urlante e agitata di soldati – tutti uguali, per me, in quel momento – mi disse che avesse perso i sensi, che il forte e risoluto Erwin Smith avesse perso i sensi in seguito ad un’abbondante perdita di sangue, dovuta alla perdita del braccio destro. Ricordo di aver corso, di aver sentito la mia gamba protestare e di averci bestemmiato contro ogni singolo mattone delle mura. Ricordo di averlo odiato anche per aver osato perdere un braccio. E’ così semplice, odiare.  
E poi, medici su medici a infarcirmi di parole vuote, di speranze false, di incoraggiamenti utili solo a delle reclute in lacrime. Che cazzo mi serviva a fare, sapere la dinamica dell’incidente? E soprattutto, che cazzo avrei dovuto fare, se non entrare in quella dannata stanza ad accertarmi coi miei occhi delle sue condizioni? E cercarono di impedirmelo, ma nessuno ci riuscì. Avrei fatto volentieri a pugni anche solo per sfogare la frustrazione, ma nessuno volle darmi quella soddisfazione.  
Fu allora che lo vidi, febbricitante, apparentemente in coma, come mi avevano annunciato fino a poco prima. Neanche mi accorsi di aver sbattuto la porta in faccia ad un infermiere. Mi interessava solo e soltanto rimanere lì con Erwin, da solo. Erwin che sembrava un cadavere, ad eccezion fatta per il leggero rossore dovuto alla febbre, unica prova che fosse ancora vivo, ancora tra di noi, accanto a me. Gli occhi serrati, le occhiaie stanche e marcate dal dolore, l’espressione tesa e dolorante, le labbra sottili e pallide. Tutto mi comunicava l’effettiva realtà dei fatti. Tutto mi gridava a gran voce “E’ successo perché non ci sei stato”. E mi diedi dell’idiota, mentre stavo in piedi accanto a lui, al suo capezzale, a sfiorargli in punta di dita il viso, la pelle calda, innaturalmente tesa. Improvvisamente ebbi l’impressione di non aver più lo stesso uomo di sei anni fa, davanti a me. Quell’uomo arrogante e pieno di sé, in grado di sottomettere persino me, e convincermi a far parte del suo funzionale e organizzato teatro di burattini. Eppure, il marionettista aveva appena perso un braccio, e provai dolore nel sollevargli le coperte, quel tanto che bastava a mostrare la fasciatura di ciò che era rimasto del suo braccio destro.  
Avevo toccato ferite aperte, membra dislocate, interiora da trattenere nel tentativo di salvare un’ennesima vita, ma non riuscii a toccare la fasciatura, anche se non v’era traccia di sangue. Non riuscii a capacitarmi del fatto che il suo braccio destro non ci fosse più, e che fosse finito nello stomaco di qualche bestia. E nonostante tutto, nonostante ciò, Erwin era riuscito a tornare indietro. Improvvisamente la dinamica dell’incidente raccontatami poco prima, ebbe un grande peso. Erwin non sarebbe cambiato mai, in grado di condurre una spedizione anche in condizioni estreme. Ma in fin dei conti, non avevo mai avuto un solo dubbio, riguardo al motivo per cui fosse un Comandante, il Comandante della Legione Esplorativa. 

Passarono i giorni, giorni in cui a malapena tolleravo la presenza di qualche infermiere nella sua stanza, giusto per controllare che le sue condizioni fossero stabili. Giorni in cui camminavo per chilometri attorno al suo letto, nella speranza di cogliere qualche segno che potesse riprendersi. Non volli considerare la possibilità che Erwin potesse non svegliarsi più. Non l’accettai, perché sapevo benissimo che ce l’avrebbe fatta. Non avrei accettato di seguire nessun altro, se fosse morto. Il pensiero mi fece rabbrividire più volte, di giorno in giorno. Non li contai neanche, gestii le mie giornate in base a ciò che mi veniva richiesto, sfruttando ogni occasione buona per rifugiarmi nella sua stanza a esprimergli il mio odio in silenzio. Lo odiai perché tardava a svegliarsi per sminuire l’accaduto come al solito.  
Il giorno in cui mi accorsi della presenza della sua divisa lacerata e sporca, lasciata su una sedia, pioveva. Pioveva che Dio la mandava. Tutto ciò che riuscii a toccare, e non per disgusto, ma per semplice repulsione – quello era il sangue di Erwin, dannazione – fu il suo cravattino. Non so per quanto tempo rimasi a guardarlo, ma ci rimasi incantato a esprimere ogni mio disappunto, ogni mio disgusto più intimo, a occhiate. E pur odiando quel simbolo, non riuscii a non portarmelo più volte alle labbra, a rigirarmelo tra le dita, come se mi fossi messo a pregare chissà quale entità per far sì che Erwin tornasse indietro. Quel giorno pioveva così tanto, che qualcuno osò persino dirmi che il cielo stesso piangendo per quanto era accaduto. E Dio solo sa quante maledizioni avrei mandato a chi aveva osato partorire una tale cazzata, se non fosse stato che avevo altro a cui pensare, qualcun altro a cui rivolgere i miei pensieri nella loro contorta interezza. Sentimentalismi inutili, quando un uomo solo, solo in mezzo alla folla, stava lottando per riaprire gli occhi. Mi dissero che non fosse davvero in coma, che forse era solo stanco, che la perdita del braccio l’aveva debilitato. Che forse non avrebbe più potuto ricoprire il suo ruolo. Mi dissero così tante cazzate in fila che quasi mi pentii di aver sprecato il mio tempo a salvare vite del genere. Ebbi un conato di vomito al pensiero che Erwin avesse perso un arto in favore di un’umanità in grado solo e soltanto di spendere parole su parole in scuse, giustificazioni, anziché agire.  
Ma in realtà fui io a perdermi in elucubrazioni, a cercare una scusa con cui giustificare la mia assenza, le mie mancanze. Mi sentii impotente. Fu a quel punto che, con il suo cravattino dannato nella mano sinistra, mi voltai a guardarlo.  
E lui mi guardò di rimando, con il viso voltato in mia direzione, lo sguardo stanco e debilitato. I suoi occhi mi comunicarono tutto, tutto quello che Erwin Smith non avrebbe mai detto a voce neanche sotto tortura. Mi avvicinai lentamente, e lui ebbe il coraggio di farmi quel fottutissimo mezzo sorriso, come per dirmi “non preoccuparti”.  
Lo odiai. La mia vita era sempre stata permeata dall’odio, un odio cieco contro la vita, contro la morte, contro me stesso, contro tutti.  
E glielo dissi. “Ti odio.”  
E lui non mi credette, perché sapeva che non era vero, così come sapeva benissimo il motivo per cui gliel’avevo detto, e tutto ciò che mi rivolse in cambio, fu uno sguardo di scuse, per ogni minima cosa. Girai attorno al letto, solo e soltanto per avvicinarmi al braccio rimastogli, ma fu lui a colpirmi, rispondendo in ritardo, con voce stanca, bassa, un tono così agghiacciante da farmi sentire improvvisamente disarmato.  
“Lo so, che mi odi.”  
La sua mano cercò la mia, quella in cui ancora stringevo il suo cravattino con troppa forza, e con gesti simili a stanche carezze, mi costrinse a rilassare le dita. Lasciai andare il pendaglio, ma lui non volle prenderlo, lasciando che ricadesse sul letto. Mi strinse la mano, me la strinse con la delicatezza di un bambino. Mi uscì un solo sussurro, a quel punto, dalle labbra.  
“.. bentornato”.  
Compresi dal suo sguardo, che non aspettasse nient’altro, nessun altro che non fossi io, e che io sarei sempre stato l’unico che avrebbe voluto vedere, anche dopo essere stato accarezzato dalla morte.  
“Grazie, Levi..”.


End file.
